1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for collecting bags or sacks delivered by a machine for making the bags or sacks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known collecting means comprise collecting decks or collecting belts on which bags or sacks which are cyclically made are superimposed to form stacks having a predetermined height. The stacks are subsequently removed and carried away. The provision of collecting decks or so-called collecting belts, however, is relatively expensive and adds to the costs of machines for making sacks or bags.